The Crosses We Bear
by HeiKitsune
Summary: A walk in the city turns into a bit of a learning experience for Zelda about Link when a drunken man crosses their path.


**I do not own the legend of Zelda or any of its characters.**

 **I didn't want post this since I am not doing fanfics this month because of Valence, the light novel magazine I am working on, needs it's fourth chapter by the end of the month. So, I am hammering away at it while binging Iron fist today. (It's not that bad by the way.)**

 **But to clear my head, I needed to write something else so here this is.**

 **Oh, I am taking commissions by the way. Yup for 0.008 cents per word you can have me create a story just for you! You can check on my profile to find out more.**

* * *

The crosses we bear

Walking through Hyrule castle town is a grandiose experience. The bazaar is a hustle and bustle of business men and women, form across Hyrule, hocking their wares. The feathery Rito sung praise about their warm clothing for the winter. The Zora, far from their watery domain, held fresh fish deep form the seas and lakes of the land. Gorons boasted the beauty, and taste, of their ore.

The desert dwelling Gerudo, searching for both supplies and lovers, browsed around. A few of them selling weapons form their desert home. And others eyeing the few men as protentional mates.

Its wonderful place filled with a melting pot of cultures. A place where princess Zelda loves to frequent and explore on her free time. She is always delighted to come around see all the tools and trinkets form all over the Hyrule. Her insatiable thirst for knowledge is somewhat sedated whenever she comes to venture about the area. Her mood brightens and the stresses of her royal duties roll off her shoulders.

"You do _not_ have to stick so close to me."

Although now she is currently in mixed mood anger and frustration.

Zelda stared at the young man before her. His blonde hair, wild and slightly long, is tied neatly in a small pony tail. He wore a light blue embodied tunic. The ceremonial clothes of the Hylian champion. The blade on his back, the legendary blade of evil's bane, glinted and clanked while he walked.

Slightly taller than her, his dark blues looked deep into the princess herself. She really disliked those eyes. At how clam the looked. At how she can't seem to read them but she knows fully well that, just like everyone else's, their judging her. He blinked at her for moment. His face stoic and relaxed. Only fueling her anger.

With a huff, she turned and continued her trek around the bazaar. Her destination being the castle gates. And as much as she wanted to go about her day un troubled by the daily pressures, the entourage behind her didn't help any.

A Rito in a light brown tunic, his navy-blue feathers fluttered around his champions scarf, scoffed at the scene before him. His emerald eyes watched the two Hyruleans with tremendous humor.

"While I understand the sentiment of the king, we will get nowhere with the silent terror skulking around the poor girl." The sharped beaked Rito shook his head. Adjusting his bow, Revali shook his head with haughty chuckle. "Maybe they should have gotten a…taller champion."

The king of Hyrule had decided that, if the champions and Zelda were to defeat Ganon, then they need to become more of team. To learn to work together, he sent them out on an expiation around Hyrule.

"Heh heh. Don't let his height fool ya Revali." A goron, with a champion sash of his own and iron chain with the symbol of his people, chuckled a little. Biting into his diamond ore with a smile. The large stone sword on his, the massive muscles, and daunting size made him a force to be reckon with even by Goron standards.

"Indeed." A tall and beautiful tall Gerudo, reaching the height of the Goron, nodded her head with him. Ember hair flowed far down her back. Just above her golden shield and sharp scimitar. The light blue skirt showed her status of a champion. While the golden jewelry and bikini top made for extreme heat of the desert is the proud symbol of the Gerudo race.

"I saw him in the courtyard 'training' with the royal guard. The boy didn't even remove his blade form his sheath and he took down all five of them. By himself."

The desert dwelling woman watched as Zelda tried to look at some flowers form the Lanayru region. And Link, vigilant as always, stood right beside her. Much to the princess's chagrin.

"His skill with the blade are the best I've seen." Urbosa mentioned.

"We better hope it is." Revali scoffed with a dismissive wave of his wing. "He is the 'grand hero' after all."

Finishing his meal, the Goron sighed in exasperation at the Rito's antics. "Give him a break Revali. He just reached his seventeenth year. He has a lot riding on shoulders. We all do."

"It's hard on all of us." Urbosa watched as Zelda tired, in vain to distances herself form Link.

"And it must be even harder on you Mipha." Urbosa looked down at the tiny red Zora beside her. Dressed in royal silver and blue champion sash around her, the tiny zora is utterly mousy compared to the sharped beak Rito, and towering Gerduo and Goron.

The little zora looked up to the toned woman with a tilted head in curiosity.

"For you to watch your lover to fallow another woman around like an obedient dog. It can't be easy for you." Urbosa said. Sympathizing with the young Zora.

The Rito laughed under his feathers, "Come now Urbosa. Don't tease the poor- "

To his shock, the young zora turned as red as her skin. Her face showing her honesty.

"We've been…seeing each other…. for more than a year now…" The zora princess spoke softly about the token of her affection.

Revali's stunned silence is accompanied by his open beak.

The goron Daruk rubbed his head in shock. Looking at Zelda and her knight rather perplexed. "Well I'll be…didn't think the little guy had someone."

Urbosa sighed in shame of the to, "Honestly, it's not like they were trying to hide it. They could barely keep their eyes off each other."

The Gerudo tilted her head towards the knight and the princess. The former looking through some ore a goron was selling, while Link had his eyes on Mipha before returning them to Zelda. It was only for a split second, but the rest of the champions all saw the loving gaze the Hyrulean had given the zora.

Mipha became more embarrassed at being the center of all the attention. Trying her best to hide behind her sash.

"Your quite lucky to catch him so quickly." Urbosa laughed. "Back in Gerudo, my kin wouldn't leave him alone! Not every day you can meet a Hylian you can toe toe with the Hyrulean royal guard and my top warriors."

"Ok I have to ask." Revali, finally getting over his bewilderment, turned to Mipha. "Just what is so special about the guy?"

"Come on." Daruk chastised the Rito. "Link is just as qualified to be a champion like the rest of us."

Mipha shook her head. "It's…. all right. Many people think it…strange for us to be together."

The Zora princess watched Link. The Hyrulean champion stuck closely to the princess of light. A tad too closely as she rounded on him again with a heated glare. She gave a harsh whisper and Link took two steps back. With stunted growl and a sigh Zelda continued her trek. With Link following her two steps at a time.

Whole exchange made Mipha chuckle a little. "His…not very good at opening up to people. He's shy, but when it comes to his duties he can a bit…too serious."

Zelda had told Link off again. However instead of boldly marching after her like normal, Mipha could see the Link's shoulder's drop. For the briefest of moments, the weight of his duties pushed him down. And as quickly as the moment came, it vanished. The champion stood tall. Pushing his worries beside him.

"I think…. being around the princess, will help him…open up to others more." Mipha finished softly. Her amber eyes never leaving Link.

"Hmph. And they say Zora's are nothing more the hopeless romantics." Urbosa smiled. Looking at the two Hyruleans. However, the deeper she thought about Mipha's situation the more the admired the Zora noble.

Urbosa clicked her teeth at the thought of her trying to deal with a similar situation. "You are quite strong Mipha. If it were my husband, I wouldn't be able keep such a cool head."

-OOO-

Zelda wanted to scream and tear her hair out.

This 'champion' is more like some vulture. Constantly circling her and eyeing her with cold eyes. Waiting just at the right moment to eat her.

Although that couldn't be furthers form the truth, it felt like it for Zelda. Link hovered around her. His blues eyes, powerful wolfish blue eyes, haunted her with every breath. She hated it. Hated him. Hated this whole thing between the goddess and Ganon.

"Ahh…" She let out a soothing breath. She can't take her anger out on him. He merely wants to protect her.

'If only he would stop stalking me…' Her own blue eyes looked behind her to see him, once again, quietly gazing at her. Eyes as calm as a fresh morning and face just as stoic and un readable. It honestly disturbed her. Just what was her farther thinking having such a strange person guard her.

She decided to ease her mind with the Hyrulean herbs on display and ignore the wolf glaring at her back.

-OOO-

"Farther please." The young red headed woman begged the stumbling man. As they exited the bar, she tired her best to keep him steady on his feet. But the alcohol in his body prevented that and any other coherent thought.

"Ah ha! Clam down Melia! Your old man-whoops! Ha ha! Your old man is GREAT!"

The thirty something Hylian staggered and slurred his way through the crowd. Just barely leaning on his daughter's shoulders. A heavy odor of wine and beer wafted off him and detoured passersby. The town folk all think of him as a simple drunk. Not a man who was once a captain of Hyrule's royal guard.

Not that one could blame them. His once clean and shaved face, is covered by a dirty black bread littered with pieces of the food he ate. Eyes, once proud dark pools are now pure bloodshot red while his skin a pale form hours of staying indoors. Not that you could see much of it since he covered by dingy brown cloak.

His darughter sighed as her farther started to sing a sailor's song and tried to dance along with it. No matter how offbeat he was. It is the tenth time this week she had to drag him form the pub and she has a feeling it will be the eleventh tomorrow. Why her farther went from stalwart knight to castle town drunk evades her.

"Hmm? Oi!" Suddenly, with labored strides, the former knight stumbled away from his daughter and pointed venomously at the back of a blue tunic.

"Farther!?" Melia gave chase. Only to stop in her tracks when she saw princess Zelda and the champions are her father's targets.

"Oi yous-ya bastard!"

Zelda, hearing the shouting turned to see a stumbling man tripping over his own two feet trying to get to her.

"You- "

Before she could even ask a question, Link grabbed her by the hand. And started pulling her away from the deranged man.

"E-Eh!? Un-Unhand me!" Zelda turned burning red as Link pulled. It wasn't because she touches or how soft his hands were. It was because of how sudden it was. That's all.

The rest of the champions surrounded the princess. Guarding her form the unknown man.

"Ignoring me!? Just-just like before! You think your so god damn high and mighty!" The drunk yelled. "Hey! I am talking you boy!"

'Boy?' Try as she might Zelda had heard the foolish man. 'He's not talking about me?'

He eyes gazed at Link. The swordsmen showed nothing but clam indifference.

"Tch! I'll show you!" Picking up a stone, he threw it. The stone sail through the air its aim meant for Link's head. Only for it to veer towards Zelda.

"Geh!" But it still hit its mark as Link raced in front of her to take the blew right to his head.

"Link!" It was the fastest anyone has seen Mipha move. One moment she was with the champions, the next she is kneeling next to Link. Her hands glowing as she healed the bleeding gash in his head.

Zelda looked stunned. Torn between her feelings of worry and her utter distrust of Link himself. Still, he had just got himself wounded because of her.

"Servers you right!" All the while, the drunk wouldn't stop singing. "You deserve a hell of a lot more then that! It's all your fault! I've worked my whole damn life trying to reach the rank of captain! Dreaming to up there with the greatest of soldiers, and then you just walk in there and get the title of knight!? All because of what? Some stupid sowrd! Anyone can swing a damn sword you punk! You're just a lazy kid! Everything in your life is given to you on damn silver platter! You didn't have to work you title right!?"

The drunk stumbled and bumbled his way closer, but his words stuck like molten fire arrows. "And the shitty father of yours! A coward! A man who ran away form a battle to go marry some fishing whore of a woman! You're a disgrace to the Hyruleans! Hell, a to a disgrace to everything that's proper! I hope that damn monster kills you and your whole clan you piece of trash!"

Throughout all the man's roaring, Mipha continued to heal Link. There was a strain on her face, but it not forms the magic. It was from anger. Link could see it in her amber eyes that the drunk was going to meet a very painful end as soon as she was finished.

Link's hand rested on the zora princess's shoulder. Bringing her out her thoughts of speared drunk fools and back to Link sapphire eyes. They spoke volumes to her. Calming her rage with a simple glance. Mipha let her anger go as Link's wound closed.

"Are you, all right?" She asked about more than just his wound.

Link nodded. And she smiled. That was all she needed to know that he was ok.

And that didn't go to well with the drunk.

"Father please stop!" Melia tried to stop him but he shrugged her off.

"Even after all this time you're STILL ignoring me!" Is his beer soaked shout. "I am not some insect you- "

Urbosa stepped into his path. Blocking him with her towering height and powerful glare.

"I suggest you leave. Now." Wild wolves sound less intimidating the furious Gerudo.

However, either beavery or stupidity; but mostly stupidity, the drunk held no fear.

"Out of the way you desert sow! Gack!?"

Like lighting, Urbosa rammed her fist deep into the man's stomach. The feeling of mountain ramming into him lifted him off his feet. The former knight was unconsciousness before he knew it.

Melia raced to her father's side. Bowing a deeply as she could in forgiveness.

"I-I-I am terribly sorry! He-He's d-drunk and- "

"It's quite all right little lady." Daruk came with a reassuring grin to the young woman. A better sight the glaring Urbosa. "Just get your dad home and get him some rest yeah?"

Melia bowed at least five more times before dragging her father away.

"I seems not everyone understands the depth of our duties ." Urbosa grumbled with a crack of her knuckles.

As Mipha helped Link up, Zelda watched intently. She recognized the drunken man as a former knight who lead the royal guards. Many people thought him, or some of the other knights would be her guardian during her training. But Link, form what she heard, easily beat them for that honor.

"We should get moving." Urbosa brought the princess out her thoughts, and urged everyone to move forward.

The champions pushed on even with all the eyes of the people of Hyrule on them. However, the princess stayed behind. The events before her played out rather similarly for her as well yet not as violent. The people would whisper of the 'princess of no light'. 'A failed ruler.' 'The girl who will destroy a kingdom.' While no one would be foolish enough to try, and strike the princess, less they incur the wrath of the king, those words still felt like blades that cut right through her.

She wondered if these things happen to her guardian often. If he goes through towns with people jeering at him. Now that she thinks about it, she's never seen him walk around town himself before. Sure, he must be around her of every second of every day, be there are times where she wakes up earlier enough to catch him wondering the gardens, but never has seen him interact with anyone.

Even with the other champions, Link barely interacts with them. The aura loneliness that surrounds her made her question:

"Dose this happen often?"

"Yes."

The unknown voice behind Zelda made her jump and nearly yelp in surprise. She turned only to see Link walk past her. Still in his normal quite demeanor, but there was something different. And that something was his voice that was just heard. His cold, deep voice that sent a shiver down her spine.

Not one of fear, but one out resembles. A familiar tone of her own when she has the weight of the world on her shoulders.

* * *

 **So, breath of the wild is a wild thing yes? There's a lot I want to say so I'll shorten it a bit with points.**

 **The game: This is one of the few times in my life where I agree with video game critics. This game is awesome. If you're a gamer, you must at least try it once in your lifetime.**

 **The characters: I've always wondered why a game with a male lead would have some many girls and women playing. Besides Link being really bang able, this game has one of Zelda's best female cast. Form Zelda herself to even little Purah. All the women here are great. And I know why the girls flock to this game. (besides the hotness that is Link)((Ah I am straight guy by the way.))And not just them. Link, Kass, Revali, Daruk, Beetle, even that odd ball Kogha. Everyone in this game is just brimming with character.**

 **Favorites: If this story has given you a hint by now, Mipha and Link is my favorite out of the whole game. It just took me by surprise that Nintendo would go so deep into Link's life and even to go and give him a girlfriend that isn't Zelda (Or at least implied lover.) They did an amazing job of it.**

 **For those who know me, and those who don't, I normally pair Link up with anyone who makes sense. Like nearly every woman in Breath of the wild. Even Zelda, who I may FINALLY do a story about her a Link. I make no promise but here's hoping you'll see a LinkXZelda fic form me soon. So, you will see stories form about nearly everyone. Well, nearly everyone. Which brings up my next point….**

 **The whole Sidon thing: Look, I like the guy too, and like I said, I don't care who the public shack Link up with. (I am thinking of doing a story about him and Melina. Yes. That Mileena. Form mortal Kombat. The one with the teeth.) But this is getting a little out hand.**

 **I am not telling anyone to stop, but just slow down. This game has large amount of fun characters, I don't just mean the women but everyone. Giver your talent to something else for a while then come back to ol' fish face and long ears.**

 **But that's just me. And I have a feeling no one is really going to give a damn what one random a-hole on the internet says.**

 **Either way, have a good day and enjoy my work.**


End file.
